falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bullet
|derived = |level =22 → 94 |hair color =Dirty blonde |hairstyle =HairMale28 |facial hair =Beard17 |eye color =Bloodshot pale blue |CK race =HumanRace |class =raiderClass |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |actor =William Salyers |dialogue =Bullet.txt |edid =Bullet |baseid = |refid = }} Bullet is a Gunner operating out of Quincy in 2287. Background Not much is known about Bullet, apart from the fact he seems to be a high-ranking member of the Gunners, who leads a small team. He also appears to have no ill thoughts about enslaving people for his own needs, even going as far as to buy ghoulified children from complete strangers. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Kid in a Fridge - the Sole Survivor encounters Bullet who offers to buy Billy. If the Sole Survivor declines the offer (or reaches the Peabody house before encountering Bullet) and delivers the child to his parents, Bullet will come to the house with three additional Gunners and demand to be sold/given the child and his parents. Refusing to comply results in Bullet and his backup turning hostile and attacking. However, a Charisma check can be passed in order for Bullet and his group to be led away from the Peabody house. After this, they can be met again in a random encounter, where they will be hostile to the player character. Inventory Encounter locations * After completing Kid in a Fridge, if the Sole Survivor chose to lie to Bullet and tell him that the ghouls are not in the house, he can be found on top of an unmarked dam just west of Walden Pond and to the northeast of Sunshine Tidings co-op. He will not be hostile until either himself or entourage of raiders are spoken to. He can also be found just southeast of the Peabody house but will only turn hostile if attacked. * There's also a chance that after passing the speech check Bullet will appear just north of Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates with the accompanying raiders. He is found following a nearby road north, standing on a small bridge crossing a small pond. * If Bullet is persuaded the family wasn't there and resolve the quest by lying, and one does not seek Bullet out, he will become a random encounter with the raiders and will try to find and kill the player character. When speaking to a raider, he'll say "Bullet's been lookin for you!" and they'll start attacking. Notes * Even after killing Bullet, a random non-hostile raider can sometimes be seen across the Commonwealth who will say to the player character "You're the one Bullet's looking for." or "Remember Bullet? I do!" before turning hostile. There is a rarer chance they might say, "Bullet was my best friend, Asshole!". * If Bullet is killed right after the first time you meet him, the second encounter with him and three Gunners does not occur. However, the family thanks the player character as if they confronted and defeated them anyway. * If Billy is sold to Bullet one can insist on up to 350 caps, which is more than Bullet drops when he dies. Failing to get more than 300 caps makes Bullet assume there is something wrong with the kid. If Bullet is killed immediately afterwards Billy might give the Sole Survivor a second chance. * Despite being a Gunner, Bullet lacks the blood-type tattoo on his forehead. The only other living Gunner that shares this trait is Sabot. Appearances Bullet appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Sometimes Bullet does not appear at all. You may resolve this by sending your companions away, then fast travel to somewhere near (University Point) to run the script. PC users can circumvent the problem by teleporting him using this console command . Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Quincy characters Category:Gunners characters de:Bullet ru:Патрон (персонаж) uk:Патрон (персонаж)